


Blue Boys

by neolithics



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: ...driver :), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, traffic enforcer au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolithics/pseuds/neolithics
Summary: First time ni Joven na mag-drive ng mag-isa at walang patnubay. Sa kasamaang-palad, naka-engkuwentro niya ang pinakamatinding panganib sa lansangan.





	1. Chapter 1

Natatarantang pinaandar ni Joven ang namatay na makina ng kanyang kotse. Nagbubulyawan ang mga busina ng mga bus at jeep na nakapaligid sa kanya.

Nakakabuwisit pala talagang magmaneho. Gusto na niyang bumaba at sumakay na lang ng jeep.

Naalala niya ang bilin sa kanya ng kanyang Kuya Manuel. _Kung mapupunta sa totoong panganib, kailangan lang huminga nang malalim, at huminahon..._

Mahigpit din nitong binilin na ingatan ang bagung-bago niyang sasakyan, na binili niya upang gamiting pang-Grab at pagkakitaan. Hindi pa nga tapos hulugan, sambit pa niya. Alagang-alaga ni Manuel ang Vios niya--pinupunasan araw-araw, de-car wash at vacuum ng dalawang beses sa isang linggo, at buwan-buwang dinadala sa talyer ni Rusca upang ipa-tsek. Malinaw kay Joven na maaari siyang patayin ng kuya niya kung may makita lang itong kahit isang maliit na gasgas...

Hindi alam ni Joven kung bakit niya pinasok ang ganitong pakikipagsapalaran. Wala naman siyang ibang masisi kundi ang sarili. Ang dali niya kasing magpadala. _"Joven, kailangan daw lagyan ng tarp 'yung venue." "Joven, baka puwedeng ikaw na lang ang magdala nung mga tarp natin sa Cubao X. May car ka naman, 'di ba?"_

'Yan tuloy, napag-drive siya nang 'di oras for the first time. As in first time niyang magda-drive mag-isa, ng walang patnubay ng kanyang Kuya Manuel o Jose, ni Rusca o ni Paco. Wala pang isang buwan ang halos walang lukot niyang lisensya--de papel pa, dahil wala pa nga raw ID. At sa lahat naman ng lugar eh sa Cubao pa siya nataon, ang pugad ng mga buwaya, buwitre, at kung anu-ano pang klaseng hayop na nabulalas na ng kanyang Kuya Manuel sa tuwing may nakikita itong nakaabang na pulis o traffic enforcer.

Madalas naman silang napapadaan ng kanyang mga kuya sa Aurora Blvd. kapag pumapasyal sila sa Cubao, kaya hindi na bago sa kanya ang kasikipan at kasalimuotan nito. Kahit 'yung mga pulis at enforcer ay wala nang nagagawa kapag nagkagitgitan na. Sa kabila ng sinabi ng kanyang Kuya Manuel, nakakaawa rin ang kalagayan nila. Minsan pa nga, habang naghihintay siya ng FX kasama ang mga kaibigan, may nakita siyang pulis na nakasakay sa motor na bigla na lang tumilapon at nawala sa kanyang paningin. Nabangga na pala ito ng kotseng kalikod niya. Sa kabutihang palad ay nakatayo pa ang pulis, at kahit iika-ika ay nakapag-sermon pa.

Kung magiging tapat siya, kaya niya naalala ang lahat ng ito ay dahil cute 'yung pulis na nabangga. Medyo maliit, pero matikas. At, nakakahiya man aminin, pero tama ang sinabi ng kaibigan niyang si Clara nang walang pagkaudlot: _thicc_ ang puwitan nito.

Minsan pa niyang nakita ang pulis noong naipit sila ni Jose sa trapik sa may intersection ng Aurora Blvd. at EDSA. Umuulan nang malakas at umaapaw na ang tubig sa gutter, pero tuloy ang pag-trapik nito. Napuno ng paghanga at awa si Joven. May sandaling napatingin ang pulis sa gawi niya at nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Akala ni Joven ay guni-guni niya lang ang lahat, pero biglang sumilay ang isang malaking ngiti sa mukha ng batang pulis. Minsan pa itong sumulyap bago nito pinatigil ang mga motorista sa EDSA upang paunahin ang hanay nila.

"Sa 100 metro, kumanan."

Natauhan si Joven. Sa susunod na kanto na pala siya dapat kumanan. Tumili ang busina ng kotseng kalikod niya nang bigla siyang napatigil. Tinapik niya ang signal light papakanan...

Biglang lumitaw ang isang enforcer mula sa likod ng isang poste. Kumaway ito.

Namilipit ang tiyan ni Joven. Patay.

Ginilid ni Joven ang kotse at ibinaba ang bintana. Matingkad na asul ang suot ng enforcer--taga-MMDA.

"Bos, a-ano hong problema?"

"Swerving ho tayo ser." Naglabas ito ng pang-tiket. "Lisensya mo. "

"S-sir, pagpasensyahan niyo na ho, hindi ko ho--"

"Huwag ka nang dumahilan, brad. Narinig ko n'ang lahat 'yan. Inatake sa puso, manganganak, masakit ang ngipin, nata-tae. Eh kitang-kita naman na swerving ka." May pagbabanta na ang tono nito. "Akina lisensya mo--"

Napatigil ang enforcer pagkadungaw nito kay Joven. Sa hindi mawaring dahilan ay bigla itong ngumisi.

"Ay lintik, tingnan mo nga naman." Nag-iba ang tono nito. Mapaglaro. "Sige na, akin na yung lisensya."

Nanginginig na hinugot ni Joven ang kanyang temporary license mula sa pitaka upang i-abot ito sa enforcer.

"Joven Hernando. Bagong-bago pa pala 'tong lisensya mo." Binasa niya ang detalye. "San Andres Bukid, Manila. 170cm. February 22, 1998. Ahh, Pisces ka pala..."

"H-ho?"

"Mukhang kailangan natin 'tong ilapit sa kasama ko. Sandali." Bumaling ito sa likod niya. "Hoy, Vicente! Halika muna dito! May sorpresa ako sa'yo."

"Anong problema?" May lumapit na isa pang lalaki, nakapambihis pulis. Parang pamilyar ang tindig at mukha. "Wala akong panahon sa mga kalokohan mo, Julian--"

Napatigil si Joven. O Diyos ko. Hindi siya makapaniwala.

Ang pulis. Yung cute. Matikas. _T h i c c._

Napatigil din ang pulis. Nanlaki ang mata.

"O. Ikaw nang bahala dito." Ibinigay ng enforcer ang tiket at lisensya sa pulis, at tinapik ito sa balikat. "Pa-meryenda ka mamaya ha?"

Siniko lang ng pulis-- _Vicente_ , Vicente ang pangalan niya--ang kanyang kasama. Nakangiting dumungaw ito kay Joven. Inabot ang kamay. "Good morning, sir. Vicente Enriquez."

Nakipagkamay si Joven. Pinagdasal niyang hindi siya namumula. "J-Joven Hernando ho."

"Hernando? Taga-Bulacan ka ba?"

"Taga-Manila lang po, sir..."

"Ah, akala ko tubong Bulacan ka din eh. May kilala kasi akong hepe doon, Hernando ang apelyido..." Inirapan ni Vicente ang humahagikhik na kasama niya. "Saan ka ba papunta?"

"D'yan lang ho, sa Cubao Expo."

"D'yan ka na lang pala eh!"

"Hindi ko pa po kasi kabisado ang daan, sumusunod lang po ako sa Waze. Kakasimula ko lang din po magmaneho..."

"Naku, huwag kang sunod nang sunod d'yan sa Waze na 'yan. Baka ihulog ka n'yan sa bangin."

Hindi man lang makangiti si Joven sa kaba. Hindi rin siya makapaniwala na mas guwapo pa pala ang pulis sa malapitan. Nakakatulala. Nakakahiya na mayroon siyang traffic violation sa una nilang pagkakataong mag-usap.

Napansin ng pulis ang pagkabalisa niya. "Pasensya na sa abala, Mr Hernando. Trabaho lang naman po ito. Maa-areglo naman," malumanay nitong sinabi.

Lumunok si Joven. "Ano po bang dapat kong gawin, sir?"

"Reckless driving ang nakalagay dito sa tiket mo, bale 2,000 ang multa n'on. Wala namang seminar dahil first offence mo pa lang, pero kailangan mo tubusin 'tong lisensya mo sa head office, d'on sa Makati..."

"2,000?" Namutla si Joven. Saan siya kukuha ng ganoong pera? 350 nga lang ang laman ng pitaka niya!

Ngumiti lang si Vicente. Tila may laman. "Mabait ka naman, ser. Puwede na lang siguro natin 'to pag-usapan."

Biglang dumilim ang kanyang paligid na parang may dumaan na maitim na ulap. Alam niya ang reputasyon ng mga enforcer at pulis. Marami na siyang narinig mula sa mga kuya niya. Pero umasa siyang iba si Vicente--na hindi ito mapagsamantala. Na tapat at marangal ito sa trabaho.

Mapait talaga ang katotohanan.

"Kukunin ko na lang ho ang tiket." Hindi maitago ni Joven ang pagka-dismaya sa kanyang boses. "Saan po ba 'yan babayaran?"

Napansin agad ni Vicente ang pag-iiba ng mukha at tono ng binata, at tila biglang napagtanto ang kanyang pagkakamali.

"Teka lang. Ano bang akala-- Hindi ako nang-a-ano--"

Tinitigan siya ni Joven nang may paghahamon.

Bumuntong-hininga si Vicente at nagkamot ng ulo. Bumunot ito ng ballpen mula sa kanyang polo at sinulatan ang tiket. Bahagyang narinig ni Joven ang mga binubulong nito sa sarili-- _tanga ka, Enteng, bakit kasi 'to cute_ \--pero baka pinaglalaruan lang siya ng mga tenga niya.

"O." Binalik ng pulis kay Joven ang tiket kasama ang lisensya niya.

Tinitigan ni Joven ang mga papel sa kanyang kamay, litong-lito. "Um..."

"OK na 'yan. Ingat ka na lang sa susunod."

"Po?"

Tumawa ang pulis. "Ano ka ba? Gusto mo ba talagang magpahuli sa akin?"

"A-ah!" Nag-init ang mukha ni Joven. "Naku, salamat po, sir... Pasensya na po... Hindi na po mauulit..."

"Puwede namang magkamali, Mr Hernando. Huwag ka lang papahuli sa iba," biro ni Vicente. Kumindat pa ito. "Isara mo na 'yang Waze na 'yan, baka maligaw ka pa. Pagkanan mo d'yan, dumire-diretso ka lang. Madadaanan mo na 'yung Cubao Expo, nasa gawing kanan. May karatula naman 'yun."

Tumango si Joven at sinuklian ng maliit ngunit taos-pusong ngiti ang pulis. Mabilis ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib, pero hindi na dahil sa kaba...

"Julian, OK na 'to! Pakialalayan na lang."

"Tangina, ang tagal mo! May napala ka ba?" Sumilip si Julian kay Joven. Hindi niya alam kung anong nakita ng enforcer sa mukha niya para ito'y ngumisi at sabihing, "Oy, mukang meron ah."

"Tumahimik ka nga d'yan." Humarap muli si Vicente kay Joven at sumaludo. "Mag-iingat ka, Mr Hernando."

Kinawayan ni Joven ang dalawang lalaki bago siya kumanan. Kita niya sa side mirror na nakatanaw pa rin ang pulis habang siya ay papalayo.

Wala pang 10 minuto ay nakarating at nakaparada na siya sa Cubao Expo. Huminga siya nang malalim upang pakalmahin ang sarili. Ibinalik na niya ang papel na lisensya sa pitaka, at doon niya napansin na may sulat pala sa likod ang tiket na binigay sa kanya.

Napindot niya ang busina sa gulat nang mabasa niya ang nakasulat dito.

 

_**Hi! Ingat sa biyahe. :)** _

_**Vicente Enriquez, 09207021902** _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ang gusto ko lang sa buhay ay ang makita si Julian/Rafa sa gitna na EDSA na nagta-traffic with a song and dance number.
> 
> (Kung pahintulutan ng panahon, at kung hindi pa ko napatapon sa impyerno, baka may Part II.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gooooood." Paulit-ulit na hinampas ni Clara ang balikat niya. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"

"Wait lang, huwag mong ipampalo ‘yan, masisira yung libro..."

"Luma-love life na ang beshie ko!!! I thought tatanda kang halaman eh!"

"Clara, please, pinagtitinginan na tayo..."

Gustong magtago ni Joven sa ilalim ng lamesa. Simula nung malaman ni Clara ang mga pangyayari ay pinanggigilan na nito si Joven buong umaga. Paulit-ulit na nag-uusisa sa bawat detalye.

"So? Did you text him na?"

"H-ha? Bakit ko naman siya ite-text?"

"Hellooo? Kaya nga he gave you his number, di ba? Anong gagawin mo dun, itataya mo sa Lotto?" Umikot ang mga mata ni Clara. "Akin na yung phone mo. Text ko siya for you."

"Huwag!" Kinipkip nang maigi ni Joven ang telepono sa dibdib. "Nakakahiya!"

"Dali akinaaa. Shy ka pa eh!"

Lumapit si Remedios, ang marketing head nila sa org at designated  _team nanay_. Bumaling sa kanya si Joven, nagmamakaawa.

"Clara, tigilan mo na 'yang si Joven. Tsaka kaunti lang 'yang merch, huwag mong sirain."

"Hindi ka ba kinikilig for Joven, Ate Rems? Hot kaya nung popo na yun!"

Ngumisi ang isa pang nilang ka-org na si Felicidad. "Hay nako, tataba at lalaki din ang tiyan nu'n. Hugis pulis! Kung si Coco Martin nga tumaba..."

"Eww, Ate Fely!"

"Ate Fely naman..." Pero sigurado si Joven na kahit tumaba pa ay cute pa rin si Vicente…

"Bakit nga ba ayaw mong i-text, Joven? Lalaki lang naman 'yan."

"Hindi ko pa naman siya gaanong kilala, Ate Rems." Hindi nakikipag-usap si Joven ng walang pakay at walang laman. ‘Yang mga pangangamusta, mga pa-simpleng _Hi po, kumain ka na ba?_ —hindi iyon para kay Joven.

Tumawa si Felicidad. "Eh mas dalagang Pilipina pa 'to sa'yo eh," biro niya kay Remedios. Kinurot siya nito bilang ganti.

"Understatement of the year, Ate Fely. Ako na nga nag-Tinder for him para lang magka-love life siya eh."

"Weh. Talaga bang para kay Joven ‘yang ginawa mo?"

"Samaaaa!"

Nayayamot na si Joven sa usapan. "Ito na lang ba talaga gagawin natin, guys? Puro romansa at panunuyo? Ang dami pa nating ibebentang merch. Pang fund-raising pa naman natin 'to sa nasunugan na vendors..."

"Hala, ginalit niyo si baby boy. Nakanguso na." Pinisil ni Felicidad ang binata sa pisngi. "Gusto ko lang naming makitang masaya, Joven."

"Yuh, so you can move on na, Tita Whitney. Two years ka nang hungover d'yan sa Kuya Paco mo."

"1 1/2 lang. At naka-move on na ko."

"Whatever. Tingnan mo kaya mukha mo everytime nakikita mo posts niya sa FB!"

Totoo naman ang sinabi ni Clara. May kirot pa rin kapag nakikita niya ang mga selfie ni Paco (na madalas ay puro baba at kalahati lang ang nakukuha sa kung saan mang lugar ang pinuntahan nito sa Germany. Kung siya lang sana ang kumuha nu’n…) Tanda pa ni Joven noong ibinalita ni Paco na natanggap siya bilang nurse sa isang ospital doon. 'Yun yata ang unang pagkakataon na hindi nagkasundo ang kanyang utak at puso: 'Yung sabi ng utak ay masaya ka dapat para sa kanya, pero hindi kaya ng pusong magsinunangaling at magparaya--hindi ito martir.

Lalo na nung, matapos lumipas ang ilang buwan na manirahan sa Germany, ay biglang nagpalit si Paco ng profile picture. May kasama nang babae.

Hindi na malaman ni Manuel at Jose ang gagawin sa kanya noon. Hindi naman niya masabi ang tunay na dahilan.

Kung meron man itong magandang naidulot, naging balon ito ng inspirasyon para sa kanyang mga katha. _Huwag maging alipin ng sariling damdamin_ , minsan na niyang nasulat, bilang payo na rin sa sarili.

Biglang sumagi ang pulis sa isipan. Nakasangga ang bisig sa sasakyan, may pilyong ngiti kasama ng isang matamis na paalala - _mag-iingat ka, Mr Hernando_.

 _Huwag maging alipin ng sariling damdamin_ , giit ng kanyang utak. Ngunit iba nanaman ang binubulong ng puso niya.

 

 

“Tangina naman eh, huwag kang sugod nang sugod brad! Basag na nga yung isang tore natin o!”

Abala sa pakikipagbakbakan sa _AoV_ ang batang hepe ng Cubao Police Station 7 nang bigla niyang nalanghap ang katakam-takam na amoy ng Chickenjoy. Napatigil ang hepe, at kaliwa’t kanang hinanap ang pinanggalingan nito.

Natanaw niya sa pintuan ang kanyang kapatid na si Julian at ang matalik na kaibigang si Vicente, kapwa may dalang supot ng pagkain. Magkasalungat ang mukha ng dalawa--malaki ang ngiti ni Julian, habang nakasimangot ang isa.

“Goyong! Ano, pang-ilang MVP mo na?”

“Wala, talo bro. Malalambot ‘tong mga kasama ko. Tanga pa.”

“Binanatan mo nanaman si Torres sa chat no?”

“Pakialam ko sa gunggong na ‘yun. Teka, ba't may dala kayong Jollibee?”

“Binili ko,” maikling sagot ni Vicente. Padabog na linapag ang mga dala nito.

“Abaaa, galante tayo ngayon ah. Anong meron? Malaki bang nakubra niyo?”

“Gago.” Binatuhan ito ni Julian ng bimpo sa mukha. “Naalala mo yung kinuwento ko sayo dati? Yung pinatigil ni Enteng yung buong EDSA para paunahin yung cute?” Ngumisi si Julian. “Bro, nahuli ko yung cute kanina, d’yan sa may Aurora. Akalain mo yun?”

“Seryoso? Walanghiya ‘Teng, naka-jackpot ka pala!” Inakbayan ni Goyo ang kaibigan. “So, kelan na ang date? Kailangan natin ayusin ‘yung isusuot mo, puro ka na lang checkered polo.”

Yamot na inalis ni Vicente ang braso ng kaibigan. “Hindi ako tulad mo, Goyong.”

“Lam ko, torpe ka eh. Nakuha mo ba 'yung number?"

Biglang namula si Vicente. Malutong ang halakhak ni Julian. “Iba tong kaibigan mo, bro! _Binigay_ niya yung number niya! Sinulat niya do’n sa tiket!”

Naghiyawan sa kilig pati ang mga preso sa likod ng presinto. Ngumiti si Goyo. “Braaaad! Natututo ka na!”

“Tangina mo, Julian,” bulalas ni Vicente, lugmok sa kahihiyan. “Hinuthutan mo pa 'ko ng meryenda!”

“Maliit na bagay ‘yan kapalit ng pag-ibig, kapatid. Ano, nag-text na ba?”

Sinilip ni Vicente ang kanyang cellphone. Tumigil saglit ang tibok ng puso niya nang makita niyang meron pala siyang isang unread message...

...Pero nag-text lang ang _Smart_. Mage-expire na raw ang unli call and text promo niya.

Putangina.

“Baka dapat siguro p’re kinuha mo na yung number, para sigurado.”

“Hindi. Mamaya kung ano pang naisip nu'n. Napagkamalan na nga akong kumo-Code 2 eh.” Bumuntong-hiniga si Vicente. “OK na ‘yan, kahit tawagan niya na lang ako kapag may kailangan siya..."

Naghiyawan ulit ang mga preso. Napikon na si Vicente.

“MAGSITIGIL KAYO KUNG AYAW NIYONG MAWALAN NG BAYAG!”

 

 

“I’m so proud of you, baby boy.” Yinakap siya ni Clara. “Sobrang benta nu’ng merch mo! Lit as!”

Tiningnan ni Joven ang magasin na hawak niya. Koleksyon ito ng mga kinuha niyang litrato at sinulat na maiikling kuwento tungkol sa _UP Shopping Center_. Sinimulan niya ang proyekto nu'ng kumalat ang balita na ipapatanggal ang mga stall at kooperatiba at papalitan ng mga private chains tulad ng Jollibee at McDo. May ilang linggo din siyang patambay-tambay sa _Shopping_ upang magmasid at mangalap ng kuwento—mga kuwentong alam niyang sa _Shopping_ lang puwedeng mabuo.

Hindi naman niya akalain na masusunog pala ito.

Binuklat niya ang magasin at tiningnan ang mga litrato nang may panghihinayang. “Kung mababalik lang sana ang _Shopping_  gamit ang mga kuwento at litrato ko.”

“In a way,” sabi ni Remedios. “Kung hindi man maibabalik physically, at least sa mga alaala, sa damdamin, sa kuwento’t usapan. That’s the magic of writing, hindi ba?”

Tumango si Joven. Iyon nga ang pagsusulat—ang pagbibigay-buhay.

“Excited na ‘ko sa susunod na isusulat mo, Joven. Lalo na’t mukhang _inspired_ ka ngayon...” Kumindat si Fely.

“Love story na ‘yan, besh! Pa-inosente college boy meets hot pero morally questionable policeman!”

“Parang pang-Wattpad naman ‘yan, Clara. Or fanfic.”

“Tumigil na nga kayong dalawa. Nandyan na ‘yung Grab!”

Sinamahan ni Joven ang mga kaibigan papunta sa naghihintay na sundo nito. “Sigurado bang hindi na kayo magpapahatid? Puwede ko naman kayo idaan…”

“Ano ka ba, sobrang out of way. Tsaka malay mo, baka makita mo ulit yung pulis pag-uwi. Pahuli ka ulit, haha—”

“Fely! Huwag mong i-corrupt si Joven, please.” Tiningnan ni Remedios si Joven nang may pag-aalala. “Joven, text mo ‘ko pag nakauwi ka na, okay? Mag-ingat ka sa pag-drive.”

“Okay, Ate Rems. Kayo din.”

Kinawayan ni Joven ang mga babae habang papalayo ang nasakyan nilang Grab. Bigla siyang tinamaan ng pagod mula sa event, at mula na rin sa walang tigil na panunukso ng mga kaibigan tungkol kay Vicente.

Pero tama si Fely, baka nga nandoon pa ang pulis. Napangiti si Joven. Puwede niya sigurong bilhan ng softdrinks at makakain…

Pumunta na siya sa paradahan pagkatapos dumaan ng 7-11, tangan ang mga tarp at isang paperbag na may lamang Coke at hotdog para kay Vicente at sa kasama nitong MMDA.

_Sorry, Ate Rems. Nasisiraan na yata ako ng bait…_

Pagdating ni Joven sa paradahan, may nadatnan siyang kotse na nakahambalang sa mga kotseng katabi niya. Wala ang driver nito. Buti na lang ay hindi nito naharangan ang kotse ni Joven, pero lalong sumikip ang kanyang lalabasan.

Napabuntong-hininga si Joven. Mahihirapan siya nito.

Dahan-dahan siyang umatras, nakabantay sa espasyo sa gawing kaliwa upang siguraduhing hindi masasagi ang nakahambalang na kotse. Kaunti na lang, makakalusot na…

Biglang may malakas na kumalabog sa likod ng kotse.

“Wah—“

Dahil sa sindak at pagkataranta, nabitawan ni Joven ang clutch. Kumadyot at tumalon ang kotse papaharap.

Isa pang galabog ang narinig at naramdaman ni Joven.

Pagkatapos, katahimikan.

Hindi nakagalaw si Joven ng ilang segundo. Pero kita sa mga mukha ng mga taong nakapaligid na nangyari na nga ang kanyang pinakakinatatakutan.

Nanginginig na ang tuhod ni Joven nang lumabas siya ng sasakyan upang silipin ang pinsala. At tuluyang nanlamig ang buong katawan niya sa nakita.

 

 

Pasubo na sana si Vicente ng manok nang may tumawag sa kanya. Unknown number.

"Pare, could it be…?"

“Shut up, Julian.” Mas malamang pa na 'yung landlady niyang naghahabol ng bayad ng renta ang tumatawag. "Hello?"

Hindi sumagot ang nasa kabilang linya. Matalim na inulit ni Vicente ang tanong. "Lo? Sino ‘to?"

"S-sir Vicente Enriquez?"

Napatigil si Vicente. Pamilyar ang malumanay na boses. "Yes, speaking?"

"Sir, si Joven Hernando po ito... um, 'yung nahuli niyo po kanina..."

Muntik nang malaglag ni Vicente ang telepono. Napatingin sa kanya ang dalawang kaibigan.

"Mr Hernando!" Iniripan ni Vicente ang nagsikuhan at nagtawanang magkapatid. "Anong maipaglilingkod ko sa inyo?"

"Pasensya na po sa abala, sir... Hindi ko na po kasi alam kung sinong dapat tawagan."

"Bakit? Anong nangyari?"

"N-nabangga po kasi ako sir..."

"Ano?" Napatayo si Vicente. "Nasaan ka banda? OK ka lang ba, hindi ka naman nasaktan?"

"Nasa may Cubao X pa po. OK lang naman po ako..." nangangatal na ang boses ng binata. "Actually, ako po kasi yung nakabangga..."

Bahagyang nakahinga si Vicente. "OK. Huminahon ka lang. Nasaan yung may-ari?"

"Hindi ko po alam, pero--"

Biglang may narinig si Vicente na sumigaw sa panig ni Joven.

"PUTANGINA! ANONG GINAWA MO SA KOTSE KO?!"

“Ah, s-sir, hindi ko po sinasadya-- a-aray--"

"Tatanga-tanga ka p--"

Biglang naputol ang linya.

Sinikap ni Vicente na manatiling kalmado. Sinubukan niyang tawagan ulit ang binata, pero hindi na ito sumasagot.

"Putangina. _Putangina_." Hinablot ni Vicente ang kanyang syorpet at susi sa motor. "Juan! Bilis, sumama ka sa ‘kin!”

"Anong nangyayari bro?" Napatingin lang ang magkapatid sa natatarantang kaibigan. “Huy, saan ka pupunta?”

Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Vicente. "MAMBABARIL AKO NG TARANTADO!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dapat talaga 2 chapters lang 'to kaso napahaba, haha. Salamat sa pagsubaybay, mga kapatid.
> 
> Notes:  
> [1] Popo: Pulis (natatawa pa rin ako dito!)  
> [2] Code 2: Kotong


	3. Chapter 3

Maraming usi ang nakapalibot sa eksena. Ilang minuto nang nagwawala ang lalaking may-ari ng kotseng nabangga ni Joven. Mukhang disente naman ito—naka-pomada, polo barong at Bally shoes pa, pero may astang mayabang. Hindi na nito binigyan ang binata ng pagkakataong makapagpaliwanag o kahit mag-sorry man lang. Kahit yung security guard, wala nang nagawa.

Sabi ng kanyang Kuya Manuel at Jose, huwag siyang magpapasindak sa mga ganitong klaseng tao.

Kalmadong pinulot ni Joven ang nagkakalas-kalas na teleponong nabitawan niya nang bigla siyang hinatak ng may-ari. May kaunting basag ang screen. Pero mas ikinabahala ni Joven na nabagsakan niya si Vicente—pinagdasal niyang hindi sana ito masamain ng pulis.

"Bago pa ‘yang kotse ko tapos binangga-bangga mo!"

"Hindi ko naman po talaga sinasadya, sir. Babayaran ko na lang po ‘yung damage—"

"Aba dapat lang! Bumper 'yung dinali mo, mahina ang 8,000 pampagawa niyan!"

Kumunot ang noo ni Joven. Hindi niya naalalang naniningil si Rusca ng ganoong kalaki para lang sa bumper. "May kakilala po akong may-ari ng talyer. Magaling po gumawa ‘yun. Puwede po nating dalhin d’on ‘yung kotse niyo…”

"Sa pipitsuging talyer mo balak ipagawa? Anong tingin mo sa'kin, tanga? Hindi mo ba alam kung sino ako?" Suminghal ang lalaki. "Isa akong Mascardo. Taga-LTO ‘yung kapatid ko. Baka gusto mong patanggalan kita ng lisensya!”

Nagpantig ang tainga ni Joven. Pili ang mga bagay na ikinagagalit niya, pero ang pang-aabuso, pangmamataas, at pananamantala—ito ay mga bagay na tunay niyang kinamumunghian.

“Hindi naman po importante sa’kin yun. Lahat naman tayo ay may pangalan at kakilala,” matalas na sagot niya.

Namula ang lalaki. “Gagong bata ‘to, sumasagot ka pa ha—“

Akmang manunugod na sana ito nang may umawat. Napatigil-hininga si Joven nang makita niya kung sino ito.

“Anong nangyayari dito?”

Mahigpit ang hawak ni Vicente Enriquez sa braso ni Mascardo. Kita sa mukha ng pulis na ito’y nagngingitngit sa galit. Pero hindi ito napansin ng lalaki.

“Ayan, pulis! Tamang-tama. Binangga ako ng kupal na ‘to, tapos ayaw akong bayaran!”

“Una sa lahat, si Mr Hernando ang tumawag sa’kin para i-report ito. Kung gusto ka niyang takbuhan, kanina pa niya ginawa.” Tumingin si Vicente sa kanya. “OK ka lang ba? Biglang naputol ‘yung linya kanina. Hindi ka na ulit sumagot.”

“OK lang ako.” Hindi napigilan ni Joven ang maliit na ngiti para kay Vicente, sa kabila ng sitwasyon. Hindi niya maipaliwanag kung bakit ganoon na lang kabilis ang pagluwag ng pakiramdam niya nang makita niya ang pulis.

“Teka, ba’t parang ako pang may kasalanan, e ako na nga’ng agrabyado dito?”

“Nagiging patas lang.” Sinilip ni Vicente ang bangga. “Nakuhanan na ba ‘to ng picture?”

Isinalaysay ni Mascardo ang bersyon niya ng mga pangyayari habang sinisiyasat ni Vicente ang pinsala sa dalawang sasakyan. Biglang nahiya si Joven. Dalawang beses na siyang nasangkot sa problema nu'ng araw na 'yon. Ano na kaya ang tingin ng pulis sa kanya?

Tinabihan si Joven ng pulis na kasama ni Vicente. “Ikaw pala si Mr Hernando.” Tumango-tango ito, na parang may biglang naunawaan.

“Um, opo?” Nagulat si Joven. Diyos ko, nakatiktik na ba siya sa mga pulis? “Bakit?”

“Ah, wala naman.” Natawang bahagya ang pulis.“Kung nakita mo lang si Vicente kanina. Akala naming lahat sa presinto kung napa’no ka na.”

“Hala.” Nagtakip si Joven ng mukha. “Pasensya na ho. Malaking gulo pala ‘tong ginawa ko…”

“Kasama naman ‘to sa trabaho namin. Hayaan mo, si Enteng bahala d’yan.”

Nakipag-usap pa si Vicente sa security guard bago ito lumapit kay Joven.

“Mr Hernando—“

“Sir, Joven na lang po.”

 _Joven._ Binulong ni Vicente ang pangalan sa sarili. Ang sarap ulit-ulitin. “Joven.”

“Po?”

Natauhan si Vicente. “Ah, kako, may matatawagan ka ba sa inyo? Mukha kasing may mga kailangang bayaran dito…”

Tumango si Joven. Kailangan nga pala niyang sabihan ang Kuya Manuel niya tungkol sa sinapit ng kotse. Siguradong magagalit ito, pero dapat tibayan ang loob...

“Subukan ko pong tawagan yung pinsan ko. Ah, pero…” Inilabas ni Joven ang nagkahiwa-hiwalay na telepono.

“O, anong nangyari d’yan?!”

“Nalaglag po kanina... ‘di bale, gagana pa naman ‘to.” Binalik ni Joven ang mga nakalas na parte. Lumuwag ang ngiti niya nang magbukas ang telepono. “Ayan!”

Singbilis din napagtagpi-tagpi ni Vicente ang mga nangyari. Yung narinig niyang sigaw, yung biglang naputol ang usapan nila…

Nagdilim ang kanyang paningin.

“O pare, wait lang, relax,” bulong ni Juan sa kanya, mahigpit ang hawak sa kanyang braso bilang babala.

“Bitiwan mo ko. Sabi ko na nga ba’t may katarantaduhang ginawa ‘yung hambog na ‘yun eh!”

“Sa anong gagawin mo? Sasapakin mo, gano’n?” Ngumuso si Juan kay Joven, na abalang nakikipag-usap sa telepono. “Ano na lang ang iisipin niya?”

Tumingin si Vicente kay Joven. Nagkataong sumulyap din ang binata sa kanya, at nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Ngumiti ito, waring nahihiya.

Tanggal agad ang lahat ng galit ni Vicente. Syempre, hindi niya napigilan na ngitian ito pabalik.

“Anak ng. Huy.” Siniko siya ni Juan. “Mamaya na ‘yang landi!”

“Ano ba, masyado kang malisyoso! Pinsan ka ba talaga ni Goyong?”

Pinagmasdan ni Joven ang dalawang nagtatalong pulis, ‘di alintana na palaging napapako ang tingin sa isa. Kapag nagkakasulyapan ay biglang nagliliwanag ang mukha ni Vicente, may ngiting abot hanggang mata. Hindi mapigilan ni Joven ang malikot at mapaglarong takbo ng isip, ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib.

“Joven, nakikinig ka ba?”

“O-opo, kuya!”

“Sabi ko, i-Viber mo yung litrato para ma-estimate ni Rusca. Imposibleng umabot ‘yan ng 8,000. Tingnan mo na lang kung papayag na dalhin dito sa talyer, libre na kung may gusto pa siyang ipagawa bukod d'un sa bangga.”

“May libre pa kamong ensaymada!” Sigaw ni Rusca sa likod.

 “Sige, kuya. Um, hindi ko actually naku’nan ng picture…”

“Ha?”

“Pero meron si Sir Vicente, kukunin ko na lang sa kanya.”

“Sir Vicente? Sino ‘yun? Yung nabangga?”

“Ah hindi, siya yung pulis na tumulong sa’kin.”

“Pulis?” Nag-iba ang tono ni Manuel. “Joven, mag-iingat ka. Baka may ibang pakay ‘yan.”

“Mabait naman siya, kuya.”

“Sinasabi ko lang. Sigurado kang ikaw na lang ang kakausap d’yan sa nabangga mo? Sabi mo kanina mahirap kausap?”

“Kakayanin ko, kuya.” Lumunok si Joven, at mahinang sinabi, “Sorry talaga, Kuya Manuel. Sinubok ko namang maging maingat. Hindi ko talaga sinasadya.”

Bumuntong-hininga lang si Manuel. “Sa bahay na tayo mag-usap, Jovenito. Basta ang mahalaga sa’kin ngayon eh ligtas ka.”

Napanatag si Joven. Pumikit at nagpasalamat siya sa taas na biniyayaan siya ng mga kapamilyang tulad ng mga Bernal, na kahit mga pinsan lang ay itinuturing na niyang mga tunay na kapatid.

Ngayon, kailangan na niyang harapin ang mas malaking problema.

Lumapit si Vicente sa kanya. “Kumusta? Anong sabi nu’ng pinsan mo?”

“Pinapa-Viber niya yung litrato nu’ng banggaan. Ipapa-estimate. Um, hihingi sana ako ng kopya sa inyo…”

“Sure, ‘yun lang pala eh,” masigasig na sagot ni Vicente. “Viber ko na lang din sa’yo. Dito ba sa number na pinantawag mo kanina?”

“Opo, d’yan na lang…”

Sin _ave_ ni Vicente ang numero. Tinitigan niya ang bagong pangalan sa _contacts_  niya. 

 

_Joven Hernando_

_09173241924_

 

Saglit siyang napatigil nang mapagtanto ang nangyayari.

Nasa kanya na nga ang cellphone number ng binata. 

Gusto niyang isupalpal ang telepono niya sa mga pagmumukha ng magkapatid na Del Pilar.

Sa wakas.

Sa wakas, nginitian na rin siya ng mapaglaro at minsa’y bastos na kapalaran. Siguro naman, pagkatapos ng maraming taon ng kamalasan at pagkabigo, ay hindi na mamasamain ng Diyos kung sasamantalahin niya ang pagkakataong ito. Ayaw na niyang isipin kung tama nga ba o mali.

_Pasensya na, Joven. Hindi lubos na malinis ang intensyon ko sa pagtulong ko sa iyo…_

Hinanap niya si Joven sa Viber. Bumungad ang litrato ng isang  _cartoon_  ng isang puting tuta. Napangiti si Vicente.

“Ikaw ba ‘to?”

“Ah, oo.” Namula ang binata. “Sorry, pambata 'yung picture.”

“Bagay naman.” Napaisip si Vicente sa kanyang sinabi, at mabilis na hinabol, “Ah, hindi dahil pambata ha, kundi dahil cute—”

Nakatingin lang si Joven sa kanya.

 _'Yan ka nanaman, Enteng. Torpeng natataranta, torpeng natatanga,_ minsan nang tuya ni Goyong sa kanya.

Klinaro niya ang kanyang lalamunan. “Napadala ko na. Gusto mong hintayin natin ang sagot ng pinsan mo bago kausapin si Mascardo?”

“Um…” Nakatagos ang tingin ni Joven sa kanya. Hindi na ito nakangiti. “Mukhang ‘di na po yata makakapaghintay, Sir Vicente…”

Papalapit pala ang naka-ismid na Mascardo. Nakabuntot si Juan sa kanya, mukhang pikon na rin sa kakulitan ng lalaki.

“Ano na, tsip? Kanina pa tayo nakatanga dito. May lakad pa ‘ko!”

“Pasensya na, bos. Ipinaliwanag ko lang kay Mr Hernando ang sitwasyon,” mahinahong wika ni Vicente. “Idadaan ba natin 'to sa insurance? Kasi kailangan nating pumunta sa station para sa police report.”

“Wala na ‘kong oras para d’yan! Dito na lang kami mag-ayos!”

Tumingin si Vicente kay Joven. Kita ni Joven ang pag-aalala sa mga mata nito. Lalong tumindi ang pagnanais niyang magpakitang gilas, na ipakita na meron din siyang sariling diskarte.

“Nakausap ko na po ‘yung may-ari ng talyer, Sir Mascardo. Puwede na po nating dalhin yung kotse, kahit ngayon na.”              

“Di ba sinabi ko na sa'yo kanina na ayoko d’yan?”

“Libre na rin daw po kung may gusto kayong ibang ipagawa.”

Napag-isip si Mascardo sa alok ni Joven, pero nagmatigas ito. “Tapusin na natin dito, totoy. Bayaran mo na lang ang nasira mo!”

Nagmatigas din si Joven. “Sir, hindi po ako magbabayad ng 8,000. Hindi po kasi makatarungan ang presyong ‘yon. Ang sabi din po nu’ng latero sa amin hindi ‘yan aabot ng gano’ng kalaki.”

“8,000?” Bulalas ni Vicente. “Kahit bumili ka pa ng bagong bumper hindi nga ‘yon aabot ng singko mil…”

Hindi umimik ang binata, pero mainit ang titig niya sa katunggali. Namumula nang husto si Mascardo. Kitang nanggigigil sa nangyaring pamamahiya.

“Kung nagdududa ka, e di ipapa-estimate ko sa casa. Pero gusto ko munang masigurong mababayaran ako.” Naningkit ang mga mata nito. “O baka naman kaya ayaw mo ‘kong bayaran ngayon ay dahil wala ka talagang pambayad?”

Tumungo si Joven. Masakit aminin, pero ito naman ang katotohanan.

Ngumisi si Mascardo. Nakapuntos. “'Yan. 'Yan ang sinasabi ko. Ang lakas ng loob magdala ng kotse, pero hindi naman pala kayang panindigan!”

Hindi na napigilin ni Joven ang pagtaas ng boses. "Ang lakas din po ng loob ninyong ipagyabang ang posisyon at pangalan ninyo, pero hindi niyo naman po kayang panindigan sa respeto at tamang asal!” 

“Anong sabi mo?! Nanghahamon ka ba, bata?!”

“Teka, teka. Easy lang tayo.” Pa-simpleng pumagitna si Vicente kina Joven at Mascardo upang awatin ang namumuong away. Hirap na hirap ang pulis na pigilan ang ngiti; hindi niya inakalang may tinatagong kapusukan at tapang ang binata, na sa unang paninigin ay tila ‘di-makabasag pinggan. “Intindihin niyo naman sana, ser, estudyante lang ‘tong nakabangga sa inyo.”

“Wala akong pakialam kung estudyante pa ‘yang bastos na ‘yan!”

“Lintik, hindi ka ba talaga titigil?”

Mahina ngunit may pagbabanta na ang tono at tindig ni Vicente. Kahit hindi katangkaran ay tila nangingibabaw ito sa kanilang lahat, bilang alagad ng batas. Napatahimik si Mascardo.

“Dalawa lang naman ‘yan dahil hindi mo ipapadaan sa insurance. Papayag ka na ipagawa 'yung kotse mo sa talyer nila, o magpapa-estimate ka ng tama sa casa ng ibabayad sa’yo.”

Sumimangot si Mascardo. Wala na rin siyang laban. “Sige na, ipapa-estimate ko na lang. Akina ‘yang number mo, totoy.  Pati rin ‘yung sa’yo, ser, at ‘yung presinto mo at pangalan ng hepe mo. Ikaw ang mananagot kapag hindi nagbayad ‘to.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Joven. “Sir Vicente—“

Hinawakan ni Vicente ang balikat ni Joven. Pinisil. “Walang problema. Isulat mo dito ‘yung number mo, Joven...” Binulungan niya ito, “May iba ka bang number na mabibigay? Manggugulo ‘yan.”

“OK lang, sir. Marami na ‘kong masyadong naabala…”

Tumingin si Vicente nang masama kay Mascardo habang sinusulat ni Joven ang number niya. Hindi niya matanggap na ganoon kadaling makukuha ni Mascardo ang numero ng binata, lalo na’t alam niya ang masamang balak nito. Isinulat niya ang sariling numero sa ilalim nung kay Joven, at ibinigay ang kapirasong papel sa lalaki nang labag sa loob.

“Babalikan kita, totoy,” banta ni Mascardo. Pagkasakay sa kotse ay agad na itong humarurot papalayo.

Huminga si Joven nang malalim. Doon na niya naramdaman ang matinding pagkahapo.

“Joven? OK ka pa?”

Mainit ang palad na nakadampi sa braso niya. Malalim ang kunot ng noo ni Vicente, bakas ang pag-aalala. Bakit nga ba ganoon na lang ang pagmamalasakit ni Vicente sa kanya? Sa sobrang kabaitan ng pulis ay hindi na niya alam kung anong dapat isipin— napakarami nang kuro-kuro at dahilan ang tumakbo sa isip niya. Hindi din niya maintindihan ang dapat maramdaman, pero hindi maipagkakaila ang mainit na damdaming yumayapos sa kanyang dibdib. Para siyang lumilipad.

Ah, pero may tawag dito.

_Kilig._

Isang damdaming walang kaparis na salita sa wikang banyaga, dahil kahit sa sariling wika ay mahirap ipaliwanag.

“I-text o tawagan mo ako kaagad kapag may problema, okay?”

Tumango si Joven. “Salamat sa tulong, Sir Vicente, Sir Juan.” Bigla niyang naalala ang mga biniling pang-meryenda para sa pulis. “Um, sandali lang po ah, may ibibigay nga pala ‘ko sa inyo.”

“Ha? Hindi ka na dapat nag-abala—“ Ngunit nakatakbo na si Joven papunta sa sasakyan.

Siniko ni Juan si Vicente. “May pa-text-text at tawag-tawag ka pa ha.”

“Ginagawa ko lang naman ang trabaho ko, del Pilar.”

“Iba kasi yung ngisi mo brad. Parang may balak…”

“Ang dudumi talaga ng utak ninyong magpi-pinsan!”

Pero hindi masisi ni Vicente ang kasamahan sa panunukso, dahil totoong mayroon ngang malaking ngisi na nakaplasta sa mukha niya. Unang beses niyang maramdaman ang ganoong pagkagiliw at pagnanais na makilala pa ang isang tao, kahit sa unang pagkikita lamang.

“Ah, Sir? 

“O-o! Ano ‘yon?” Sigurado si Vicente na kitang-kita sa mukha niya ang naging salaulang usapan _._

Inabot ni Joven ang hawak niyang paper bag. “Para po sa inyo ni Sir Juan. Kaunting pa-kunswelo para sa abala.”

Nanguna pa si Juan sa pagtanggap ng bag. “Wow, hotdog! Tenks! Uy, may panulak pa!” Masayang wika niya. “Ang dami nating pagkain dahil kay Joven ah. Alam mo ba, may pa-Chickenjoy si Enteng kanina dahil sa’yo.”

“Po?”

Binatukan ni Vicente ang kasamahang pulis. “Huwag mo pansinin mga pinagsasabi nito. Sige na, lumakad ka na, para hindi ka abutan ng gabi sa daan. Samahan ka na namin ni Juan palabas.”

“OK po—ay!”

Nabitiwan ni Joven ang susi pagkabunot niya nito mula sa kanyang bulsa. Sabay yumukod sina Joven at Vicente upang pulutin ang susi.

Sandaling nagkapatong ang kanilang mga kamay. 

Hinablot ni Joven ang susi at agad tumayo. Natataranta. Napansin naman ni Vicente na malamig at medyo nanginginig ang kamay ng binata.

“Joven, OK ka lang ba talaga?”

“Ah, oo naman po…”

Tinitigang mabuti ni Vicente si Joven. Kinilatis ang namumutla at hapo nitong mukha, ang mga pisngi nitong namumulang bahagya, ang malamlam nitong mga mata pasulyap-sulyap sa kanya…

Nagpasya ang pulis.

“Juan.” Binato niya ang susi ng motor sa kasama. “Mauna ka na sa presinto. Sabihin mo kay Goyong may aasikasuhin lang ako.”

“Hah? Anong aasikasuhin?”

Patagong binugaw ni Vicente ang kasama. “Huwag ka nang maraming tanong!” Galit na bulong niya.

“Ahhhh.” Umikot ang mata ni Juan nang mapagtanto ang balak ni Vicente. “Good luck sa _aasikasuhin_ mo, brad, kailangan mo 'yan. Joven, ingat ka, salamat sa meryenda…”

Kinawayan ni Joven ang papaalis na pulis, pero nagulumihanan ang binata. “May pupuntahan po ba kayo?” Tanong niya kay Vicente.

“Ahh, hindi, kasi…” Tinanggal ni Vicente ang suot na cap. Inayos ang buhok. Lumunok. “Magpri-prisinta sana akong ihatid ka pauwi, kung OK lang sa’yo. Hindi kasi ako mapakali dahil nabangga ka, haha."

Hindi kaagad nakasagot si Joven sa gulat.

“K-kung hindi ka kumportable, OK lang ha. Alam kong hindi naman talaga tayo magkakilala.”

Pabirong sinabi ni Joven, “Grabe, Sir Vicente. Kayo na po yata ang pinakamabait na pulis na nakilala ko."

“Hindi naman…” Ngumiti si Vicente. “ _Special case_ ka lang.”

Ngumiti si Joven pabalik. Para siyang lumilipad.

Inabot niya ang susi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #Jovember mga kapatid! <3


End file.
